


Biar Kupanggil Hujan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Semua hanya karena hujan.





	Biar Kupanggil Hujan

_Matahari bersinar memancarkan pesona yang menggairahkan_

_Ia diutus oleh Sang Pencipta untuk memberi kehangatan_

_Lewat tanaman yang tumbuh subur serta para binatang_

_Bahkan emas, perak, dan harta-harta lain yang tersimpan_

_Kadang semua itu membuat mata mereka enggan memandang_

_Terhadap orang-orang yang berpenghasilan rendahan_

_Namun, apabila Tuhan telah memberi peringatan_

_Melalui langit yang berubah warna menjadi kelam_

_Dan awan-awan yang sudah terisi oleh udara hasil penguapan_

_Saat itu juga ‘Tangan-Tangan Keras’ mulai memegang kekuatan_

_Dentuman yang keras seakan menyerupai bunyi terompet Hari Kebangkitan_

_Disertai hujan deras dan tiupan angina kencang_

_Maka waspadalah! Karena ini adalah ancaman Tuhan_

_Saat itu juga, manusia berlari meregang ketakutan_

_Dan mulai terasa, agaknya, mereka membutuhkan uluran tangan_

_Tak henti-hentinya mereka memekik memanggil ratapan_

_Tetapi bila ini reda, maka berhenti pula tingkat kekhusyukannya_

_Kalau sudah begini, bar kupanggil hujan_

_Biarkan jatuh tanpa henti sebagai bentuk keprihatinan_

_Turunlah lebih banyak lagi supaya mereka kebingungan_

_Jika ia sudah lelah menangis, maka hal ini tak akan kuhentikan_

_Shalat Istisqa’ pun akan rela kulakukan_

_Andai masih terlihat kebengisan dan keangkuhan_

_Baiklah, biar kupanggil kilat dan petir_

_Biarkan mereka tertawa saat hati kita sedang getir_

_Kemarahan Tuhan tak bisa dipadamkan secara labil_

_Dan hanya melalui akal, mari kita berpikir_

_Merenung sejenak tanpa menyalahkan takdir_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 12 Desember 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
